


Garashir Pirate AU

by not_an_anagram



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, I said I'd make a pirate au and by golly I'll make a pirate au, M/M, Only in the first chapter, Richard Bashir's A+ Parenting, Trans Character, Trans Julian Bashir, but like, no beta we die like men, some curses (and cursing)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_an_anagram/pseuds/not_an_anagram
Summary: Julian Bashir is a medical student studying medicine on a small costal town when a storm brings in a pirate ship carrying wounded. He leaves to help the wounded, activating a curse that prevents him from leaving the ocean. In his debt, the pirate captain offers to ferry Bashir to another port, where he can try and break his curse. Many adventures are had along the way, and Bashir learns there's more to life on the sea than he could ever have imagined.(basically, I bring to life my favorite garashir AU)
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 37
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prologue, you don't have to read it if you don't want to, it's just that this provides some context to the story

“Johnny! You stay away from those rocks!” Kirana stumbled towards the sharp coast where her son was playing. He squealed as she picked him up.

“If you go too close to the rapids, the Sea Spirits will steal you away!”

“What Sea Spirits?”

“The ones that steal little children, of course!” Kirana entered her home, carrying Johnny under one arm.

“Why would a Spirit want to steal me away?” Johnny squirmed under her grip.

“You don’t know?” His grandfather commented, sitting in his usual chair.

“Know what?”

“The story of the Sea Spirits and the little girl they stole away, of course.” Johnny settled himself on his grandfather’s lap, knowing this was the start of a great story.

“Once, in a place not far from here…

Once, in a place not far from the southern coasts, there was a fisherman who lived with his wife and daughter. One day, the fisherman was out fishing with his young girl when a storm hit his boat. Waves crashed and winds blew, tearing the ship apart. When the storm had receded, the fisherman’s daughter was dead. He wailed in grief and cursed the sea for taking away his only child. 

Just then, out of the sand came a figure, a Sea Spirit. The Spirit asked the fisherman why he was cursing the sea. When the fisherman explained what had happened, the Sea Spirit said this.

“The ocean is a dangerous place, and many have lost their lives on her waters. Even so, it is a shame to lose a life so young. I will give your child a new heart so that she may live again.”

And the Sea Spirit took the girl into the water. The fisherman waited and waited, and finally the Spirit emerged, carrying a healthy young girl. The fisherman cried his thanks to the Spirit, and took the girl home.

But after a few months, the fisherman noticed that the girl was more clumsy than other children her age. Furious, the fisherman went back to the beach and cursed the Sea Spirit’s name, saying that the Spirit had given him back a defective daughter. The Spirit returned, and said this.

“The ocean is a dangerous place, and your daughter lost her life in those waters. I have given her back that life, is that not enough?”

But the fisherman cursed and argued with the Spirit until it gave in, and took the girl into the water. When the Spirit returned, it told the fisherman that it had replaced his daughter’s body with that of a healthy, athletic young girl. The fisherman was ecstatic, thanking the Spirit for its generosity and kindness.

But after a few months, the fisherman’s wife noticed that the girl was falling behind her classmates in school. Furious, the fisherman went back to the beach and cursed the Spirit so much, it emerged in a torrential wave, towering over the fisherman.

“The ocean is dangerous, and so am I! How dare you tell me that I have done wrong for bringing you back your precious daughter! If you ask for one more thing, I promise you, you will have to pay a terrible price!”

The fisherman shook with fear, but kept cursing and arguing, until finally the Spirit relented. Into the water the girl went, and out came a perfect, athletic, intelligent, beautiful girl. The fisherman wept for joy, thinking only of  _ his _ future and pride. Seeing this, the Spirit grew angry.

“Now look! Look at this child, this perfect girl, whose gifts  _ I _ have given! She is more the daughter of the sea than yours! And so it shall be, that the moment she touches the water, she will return to the ocean, never to see land again!” And with that declaration, the Spirit disappeared. For many years, the fisherman and his wife tried in vain to contact the Spirit, but it refused to show itself. Because of this, all young boys and girls must stay away from rough waters, lest they be taken back in place of the fisherman’s daughter.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved Pirate AUs, so I decided to write my own! Hopefully I will be ably to write multiple chapters with a satisfying finish. Might follow the series (lovely), might not. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: A Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first chapter!!! I have not had the best track record for long fics, but I hope this turns out well. Enjoy!!

It is raining. Julian should probably know better. Julian should _really_ know better. There was a reason his parents taught him to fear water, selfish as it was. But his parents are far away and the danger is very near. The storm has brought in a ship, and many of its crew are injured. Julian sprints to the dock, to his patients, cursing his peers and the storm and the sea. This was the worst time for his fellow medical students to go on a boating trip. The best he can hope for is that they found shelter in time. He doesn’t even think as he steps onto the dock, sealing his fate forever.

* * *

It is several hours before he’s finished tending to all the patients. Most of the sailors have only minor cuts and bruises, but a few of them broke bones trying to weather the storm. It isn’t until he sits down, exhausted, that he begins to realize he isn’t on a navy ship. When the ship first docked, he had paid more attention to the passengers than the boat itself. Now that he had a moment to breathe, he noticed the odd, oriental look of the vessel. The final piece of the puzzle fell into place when he looked up, into the barrel of a gun.

“Sorry for the rough hospitality,” a woman with exotic tattoos running down the sides of her face gestured for him to get up, “The Captain is grateful for your help,” she led him down the docks, “but we must be going.”

“I- wha- you’re pirates!”

“Your freedom, in exchange for helping our crew,” she grinned, nudging him off the dock.

“Wha- AUGH!” he screamed, feet burning where they touched the earth. He whimpered, hopping back onto the dock.

“What was that?” she asked, swinging around to point the gun at his face, “Is this some sort of trick?”

“No!” he exclaimed, “I don’t know what that was! My feet, it was like they were burning.”

“Get off the dock,” she pushed him onto the grassy earth.

Julian stumbled, screaming in agony. His feet felt like they were on fire, the ground as hot as live coals. He shuffled back onto the dock, kicking off his boots to alleviate the pain. The heels of his feet were red and covered in blisters. The pirate starred, made a split second decision, and hoisted him over her shoulders. He struggled, but her grip was too tight, and the pain too fresh. One quick blow from her pistol and he was out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more explanation for why I'm writing this fic, for those who want to know: Basically, I love the Pirate AUs for this fandom. However, there are not a lot of this type of AU. Also, many of these AUs delve into the complex morality of being a pirate (aka, a sea thief). One thing I like about DS9 is the morality of the characters. The way I plan for this fic to go, Sisko and his crew are kind of like Robin Hood pirates, who also protect the Bajoran border. Their main raids consist of getting supplies they need, rather than looking for treasure. They also train Bajoran sailors in the ways of naval warfare, so that eventually the Bajoran can defend themselves without the pirate's help. Just some explanation for my story :)


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Long Journey...

Julian woke up slowly, blinking at the light above him. He could hear voices, but the pounding in his head was too loud for him to decipher them. He sat up and immediately regretted it. Moving his head caused a bout of dizziness. He emptied his dinner onto the wooden floor.

“Here, drink this,” a hand helped him up, offering him a bottle of something strong. Julian looked up into a dark, weathered face. _The captain_ , he recalled. 

“Wha- where am I?” he didn’t touch the bottle, it looked too strong for his stomach at the moment.

“Still aboard the Defiant,” the captain smiled apologetically, “Sorry for the rough treatment, usually we only stay somewhere long enough for repairs and run as soon as we can. We are truly grateful for your help. Very few people would refuse payment for bandaging up pirates.”

“Are we still docked?” Julian asked, tentatively.

“No,” the captain frowned, “Like I said, we make it a point not to stay anywhere too long. That being said…” he looked down at Julian’s bare feet, still red and blistered from before.

“I swear, sir, I have no idea what happened back there!” Julian insisted, which was true, mostly. There was more to the story, something the captain was obviously aware of. Blessedly, he didn’t press Julian for answers.

“Well, we can drop you off at the next stop, though you’ll have to earn your keep while you’re here.”

“Of course, sir.”

“O’Brien!” the captain barked. One of the pirates walked in, nodding respectfully to the captain. Julian recognized him as one of the pirates he had tended to. If he remembered correctly, O’Brien was the one who had dislocated his shoulder. He seemed to recognize Julian as well, if his grateful nod was anything to go by.

“Take Dr Bashir here on a tour of the ship, and find him a hammock. He’ll be staying with us until the next stop,” the captain gave Julian a hardy slap on the back, encouraging him out the door.

“Yes sir,” O’Brien turned towards Julian, “Follow me.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! It begins! Very happy with how things are going so far, next chapter we get to meet more characters, I'll try to update weekly, enjoy!


	4. Meet the family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked very hard on this one!!! Tried to make it longer than I usually post. Thank you and enjoy! (Knife Lesbian Kira for the win!)

The tour was brief but enlightening. Julian had seen diagrams of trade ships at his school’s extensive library, so he understood the basic structure. What really interested him were the passengers on the ship. O’Brien explained that most of the ship consisted of ex-navy, with a minority of Bajoran sailors as well. Captain Sisko, formerly a navy commander, had left the military to aid the Bajoran resistance. Many of his crew were likewise frustrated with the lack of help offered by the Federation, and followed him into exile. Now, their primary goal was defending the Bajoran-Cardassian border, as well as training other Bajorans in the art of naval warfare. This was particularly exciting for Julian, who had been worried for a moment that he was stuck on a ship of pilagers and murderers. O’Brien did not take well to that comment.

Julian was deeply engrossed in explaining the nuances in oriental ship building to his uninterested guide when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he recognized the pirate who had knocked him out. She smiled apologetically, patting him on the back.

“‘Course, you’ve already met the second officer, Jadzia Dax,” O’Brien said, relieved to have a break from the conversation.

“Um, yes? It’s nice to formally meet you, Miss Dax,” Julian blushed, suddenly nervous.

“Please, it’s just Jadzia,” she smiled, “Sorry about knocking you out, you gave us quite a scare.”

“It’s fine,” Julian tried to sound confident and smooth. It came out as more of a squeak.

“Alright,” Jadzia frowned, misinterpreting his nervousness, “Feel free to tell me if you need anything, I’m here to help.”

“Yes, much appreciated,” Julian mumbled, staring at the ground as she walked away.

“I wouldn’t try hitting on her if I were you,” O’Brien commented, “The first officer might not like that.”

“Who’s the first officer?” Julian asked, trying to look more intimidating than he was.

“That’s our first officer.”

Julian looked to where O’Brien was pointing and immediately shrunk back. Standing at the helm, barking orders, was the most intimidating woman he had ever seen. She was dressed the same as all the other sailors, with the exception of a red military coat embroidered with an insignia he didn’t recognize. What scared him the most was the dozens of knives strapped to her person. He could tell they weren’t just there for decoration. She noticed his staring and glared at him. 

“Ah, don’t worry too much,” O’Brien grinned, “She’s tough, but she grows on you. Just stay outta her way and don’t cause trouble.”

“Okay.”

O’Brien finished the tour below deck, showing Julian to his hammock. It was worn and dirty, but Julian figured it would be best to keep his judgements to himself. He could tell O’Brien was annoyed with him, and he had few friends on the ship as it was. He set down his things and sat on the hammock.

“So, everyone sleeps here?” he asked.

“Everyone but the captain. Oh, and the Cardassian.”

“A Cardassian? On this ship?” Julian didn’t know much about international politics, but he’d heard that Bajor and Cardassia were enemy nations.

“Yes, on this ship,” O’Brien scowled, “He has some sort of deal with the Captain, but mark my word, he’s trouble.”

“Why do you think he’s here?” Julian asked eagerly.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care!” Julian flinched at O’Brien’s tone. O’Brien noticed, and softened his voice.

“You’ll be working with me on deck, unless there’s an emergency and someone needs mending,” O’Brien sighed, “Just do your job and stay outta trouble.”

“Will do sir!” Julian followed him back onto the deck, excited about the journey ahead.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yes, this was a bit of a cop out. No, this is not the extent of the cast. I tried to capture that "fresh off the boat" feel Julian had at the beginning of the series, so I hope that got across.  
> Next up: Conflict! (also the rest of the cast)


	5. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea how to manage a boat, much less a pirate ship. This is all from my imagination.

Julian spent the next few days scrubbing decks and tying knots. He worked harder than he had ever worked in his life. He had the blisters to prove it. Much to his relief, the captain assured him they would reach the next port soon.

Despite the discomfort of ocean travel, Julian was enjoying his time aboard the Defiant. He met a few more pirates, including Odo, a gruff sailor of a race he had never seen, and Quark, the cook and resident smuggler. Julian spent most of his downtime below deck, talking and gambling with Quark and Jadzia. Sometimes O’Brien, who was now Miles, joined them, and they played through their lunch break.

Julian’s only regret was that he hadn’t been able to talk to the Cardassian pirate yet. Julian only ever saw him from afar, and every time he tried to approach him, something else demanded his attention. At this point, he thought as he scrubbed the floors viciously, he would never work up the nerve. He kept scrubbing angrily, determined to erase the large stain he noticed on the floor. It wasn’t until the first drop of water landed on his hand that he noticed the day had become much darker. He looked up, finding the ship had wandered into a storm. The crew stilled, watching the dark sky.

Suddenly a torrent of rain opened up, flooding the deck. People shouted, rushing around the suddenly rocking deck, pulling and tying ropes, trying to save the sails. Julian covered his ears, trying to block out the deafening noise. He looked around, finding the edge of the deck. Still covering his ears, he looked out into the distance, seeing torrential waves crash against the ship. It was only then that he realized the shouting he heard was not coming from the ship. His eyes widened, realizing what he was hearing. 

"Sea spirits," he whispered.

“Sir!” Julian burst into Captain Sisko’s office, drenched from the rain. Jadzia, Kira, Miles and Odo stood with him. It looked like they were in the middle of an argument.

“Doctor, I would appreciate an explanation as to why you aren’t below decks with the rest of the crew?”

“I-I wanted to know what the plan was,” Julian lied. 

“We’re going to push through the storm,” Sisko declared. Odo and Jadzia looked as though they wanted to argue, but Kira shut them up with one look.

“Sir! Please sir, we can’t do that!” Julian exclaimed. His knowledge of sea travel was limited, but he knew for certain that Sea Spirit storms were fatal.

“There’s no reason to do that,” Sisko smiled, “We’ve been through worse. The ship can make it-”

“It’s not that sir!” Julian interrupted, “Please, captain, sir, this isn’t any ordinary storm! I mean it sir, it _will_ rip the ship apart!”

“I know you don’t have much experience with the sea-”

“ _Please_ sir,” Julian insisted, “I know that you have years of experience at sea, but you _have_ to trust me. This is _not_ an ordinary storm. If we don’t get out of it soon, we will sink.”

Sisko looked at Julian, frowning. Julian worried this would get him kicked off. He only hoped he would be within reach of land when they finally pushed him overboard.

“Why not take his advice?” Julian jumped, only just noticing the figure behind him. From the shadows emerged the Cardassian, who Julian had not heard speak until then.

“You’re not one to trust easily, Garak,” Garak, so that was his name.

“Captain,” Garak sighed, “He obviously knows something we do not. Regardless, if we are to escape the storm, we should do so now.”

Sisko frowned, considering. Julian found his glare very intimidating, but he held his ground. He knew the ship depended on this decision, and he would not back down while there were lives at stake.

“Fine! Kira, gather the crew. Jadzia, see if you can find a way out of here. O’Brien, take Garak and the Doctor and get moving!”

“Aye sir!” The group spread out, taking their posts. 

Within minutes the deck was once again full of people, shouting orders back and forth. Jadzia navigated from the helm, steering them towards the edges of the storm. Julian did his share of the work, pulling ropes against the wind, straining with the weight. Even with his improved strength, handling the storm was a challenge. More than once Julian felt a huge wave crash against the ship, threatening to undo all the hard work the crew was putting in. 

After what felt like several hours, the ship crested it’s last wave. The crew breathed a collective sigh of relief, collecting themselves to return to their duties. Julian circled around the deck appraising injuries and mentally calculating the supplies needed. Fortunately, only one crew member had broken bones, and those would set easily with a splint. Julian felt exhausted to the point of collapse. Seeing this, Jadzia excused him from work early, telling him to take a break and catch his breath. 

As he made his way across the deck, Julian noticed the captain looking over the side of the ship. Julian walked over, preparing for the inevitable lecture. If he was to leave the ship early, he might as well know now.

“Sir,” Julian stood at attention, mentally preparing himself.

“Take a look doctor,” Sisko pointed over the rails, never taking his eyes off the waves.

Julian looked over the side of the ship, gasping at what he saw. Several pieces of torn wood floated next to the ship. Julian saw flags among the wreckage, seven in total. Julian could only guess at how many more drifted alongside them, evidence of the storm’s deadly strength. Had the crew not been fast enough, they too could have been among the wreckage.

“You deserve my thanks,” Sisko looked at him, face unreadable, “I’m sure you’ve put two and two together. This could have been us, if you hadn’t convinced me otherwise.”

“Um, you’re welcome, sir.”

“I don’t know how you did it,” Julian froze, waiting for the inevitable questions, “And I don’t need to. You saved my ship, you protected my crew, and you stood up against my authority to save lives.”

“I’m not in trouble sir?” Julian asked.

“If you had been Navy, and I had been your commander, you would be,” Sisko smiled, “But I’ve learned by now that sometimes, loyalty means disagreeing with the same people you’re trying to protect.”

Julian smiled relieved. The road ahead seemed much brighter.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!!!!! This was such an exciting chapter to write. To everyone wondering, yes, part of Julian's curse is that he can hear/sense sea spirits. I will admit, most of my planning involves plot rather than romance, but romance is the end game, for sure!!!


	6. The Cardassian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the wait. I had so many things to do that just piled up last week. This is all I could make for now, so please enjoy, and I will be back next week.

Julian worked his duties with a new vigor. The captain’s praise combined with his improved strength and intellect made him a fast learner in all things sea travel. He was soon pulling ropes and charting the stars like any other pirate. They encountered no other storms or ships, so Julian was able to appreciate the life of a sailor without having to worry as the ship's only doctor. He felt strong, confident, and ready to take on any obstacle in his path.

One night, restless even after an exhausting day of work, Julian decided to forgo the usual card game and take his dinner on the forecastle. It was a beautiful night, clear, with the full moon shining down on the gentle waves. Julian stared, drinking in the scene.  _ I’m going to miss this _ , he thought. A cough interrupted his brooding.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Mister Garak,” Julian waved him over, “Not at all. It’s a free ship.”

“Please, it’s just Garak. Plain, simple-”

“Garak,” Julian smiled. Despite his plans, he had not yet managed to find the time to talk to the elusive Cardassian. Maybe tonight would be his chance.

“I understand you’ll be leaving us on our next stop?”

“Er, yes, unfortunately,” Julian suddenly found himself stumbling over his words. Garak was… unexpectedly intense when Julian had his full focus.

Garak only smiled in return.

“I never thanked you for helping me convince the captain to turn the ship around,” Julian said, regaining his voice.

“It was my pleasure. Although I have to wonder how exactly a young doctor with very little sailing experience predicted storm patterns based only on what he saw.”

“Well, I did grow up in a fishing village. But really, it’s no more mysterious than being the lone member of my species on a pirate ship very far from home,” Julian deflected.

“Of course,” Garak grumbled, “It  _ would _ be foolish to believe the general inclination to gossip had not reached even the newcomer’s ears.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” Julian stopped when he saw that Garak was joking. He looked away, sheepishly, but happy he had not driven away the most interesting person he had talked to so far.

“I will admit,” Julian started, “Life in the open oceans is more like something out of a novel than life in a fishing village.”

“Really? Do tell-”

The rest of the evening was spent like this. For Julian, it was like letting go when he hadn’t known he’d been holding his breath. They talked for hours, verbally sparring back and forth. Garak turned out to be more interesting than he could have imagined, well read with the sort of intelligence Julian expected to find in a university, not on a pirate ship miles from home. It was only when Garak pointed out the first rays of dawn that Julian realized how tired he was. Oh well. A few less hours of sleep were nothing compared to the chance to talk about anything other than money and ship business for one night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you'll find this out next week anyway, but the place they're going to is basically a combination of Deep Space Nine and Bajor (Bajor is a collection of islands in this story, the specific island they're going to is the largest, everyone calls it Bajor, but the collection of islands themselves is also called Bajor)


	7. Bajor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A regular update!!! Yay!! So happy to introduce a new character, this is the beginning of the actual plot!! Only a little more exposition and then BAM! Adventure time!

Julian gasped as he first caught sight of Bajor. Small islands covered in luscious greenery spread as far as he could see. The waters were crystal clear, and through them Julian could see a plethora of brightly colored fish and coral on the ocean floor.

As they neared the largest island, the vegetation became more sparse, tall dark buildings in the process of being torn down taking the place of palm trees and bushes. The shores were littered with scraps of metal and wood, oil darkening the waves. The obvious effect of a destructive retreat of Cardassian forces from the area.

The Deep Sea Port, located on the ninth island to the west, was a sight to behold. Dark metal of obvious Cardassian origin mixed with Bajoran wood and cloth, vibrant colors against black and grey. Shopkeepers manned tiny booths along the many piers connected to a circular building. The Promenade, according to Jadzia, a ore refinery turned bar and tavern. Quark scampered off towards it as soon as he could, grumbling about leaving it in the hands of his brother, as he often did when off sailing with the crew. The rest of the crew disembarked slowly, catching up with the many civilians milling about on the docks. Julian took a tentative step off, remembering his last encounter with docks. Luckily the metal and wood caused him no harm, and he was able to walk freely around the complex.

The crowd hushed as Captain Sisko strode onto the dock, everyone turning to look at him. Julian recalled hearing something about the captain being a religious figure to the Bajorans, but it was another thing to see it in action. It was a little funny to see the unshakable Benjamin Sisko uncomfortable at a few worshipers.

“Hello.”

Julian turned around to see a short Bajoran woman, dressed in long flowing robes and a headdress. He guessed by the gestures of respect the people around him were giving that she must be someone important.

“Um, hello?”

She smiled, “I see that the Emissary has brought back a new crew member. May I?”

“Yes, of course,” Julian replied, confused as to what she was asking. Suddenly, Julian felt her pinch his ear tightly.

He stood still, because he didn’t know what else to do. It felt awkward standing there, he could only assume this was  _ normal _ , judging by the lack of reaction from those around him. He looked back to the woman, trying to gage her reaction. She was frowning, eyes screwed tight, as though she were concentrating on something.

She was still frowning when she opened her eyes and let go of his ear. Julian nervously wondered what he’d done wrong.

“Come,” she urged him back towards the ship, “We must speak to the Emissary about this.”

She looked at the captain before jerking her head towards the ship. He followed her into his office, his demeanor turning serious.

“What is it, Kai Opaka?” Sisko asked, closing the door behind him.

“Emissary, am I correct in assuming that this young man is unable to return to the land of his birth?” she asked.

“I don’t know anything about ‘land of his birth’,” Sisko replied, “But when he first tried to leave the ship, his feet started burning. We were hoping to take him to the nearest dock, either to drop him off or find out why he wasn’t able to step off the dock.”

“I can tell you why he could not leave the ship,” she looked at Julian solemnly, “This young man is cursed.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yeah, this is nothing anyone doesn't know already. Next week will be a more in-depth explanation to the plot as well as a surprise visit from our first real antagonist!!! So exciting!!!


	8. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha if this chapter sounds rushed that's because it is. Enjoy!

“A curse, huh,” Jadzia commented. Sisko had summoned the rest of his small inner circle, excluding Garak, after hearing Kai Opaka’s revelation. Kira, O’Brien, and Odo had all been shocked. Jadzia was the only one who seemed unsurprised.

“I suspected as much, Curzon saw his fair share of curses during his time, but I wasn’t completely sure,” Jadzia commented, “Anything you wanna tell us, Julian?”

Julian looked uncomfortable, finding himself the object of scrutiny once again. He knew he could trust the crew, but it was hard to talk about something he had been taught to hide since he was six years old. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Well,” he began, “All I really know is that it has to do with sea spirits and whatnot. Supposably, my parents traded my body for one made by a sea spirit after an… accident on my father’s boat.”

Julian looked around, gaging their reactions before continuing.

“Because of that, I was never allowed into the water. The spirit that saved my life promised to ‘take me’, or so my parents say, if I were to ever enter the sea. I had no idea that applied to walking onto a ship.”

The group stood in silence, processing what he had just said.

“And you didn’t think to tell us until now?” O’Brien asked.

“I always thought it was an empty threat!” Julian exclaimed, “I’d honestly forgotten about it until now!”

“You’d forgotten that you had a bloody curse on you?” O’Brien exclaimed.

“That’s the part you’re choosing to focus on? The curse? Not the fact that literally everything about me comes from the fae?” Julian questioned, out of breath. Weren’t they concerned about having a changeling child among them? Julian remembered what it was like growing up in his fishing village. The whispers and accusations that happened every time a loaf of bread was stolen or a cup found knocked over. How the people blamed spirits and fae, how they watched him, waiting for him to turn into a terrifying beast or summon the winds to destroy the town. How his parents had moved from place to place, desperate to escape the rumors that inevitably circulated. He had spent so much time hiding, practicing how to be “normal”, good but not too good, nice but not over compensating. Everywhere he went people had stories of children being taken and replaced with evil spirits. He expected sailors, commonly known as the most superstitious group of them all, to reject him.  _ Maybe they just don’t want the curse to affect them _ , he thought to himself,  _ that makes more sense _ .

As if she knew what he was thinking, Jadzia patted his hand comfortingly. He smiled at her, grateful for the support.

“Okay, now that we know where the curse comes from, how do we break it?” Kira turned to the Kai, looking for guidance.

Kai Opaka sighed, “I do not know, my child. The way is still clouded.”

“Isn’t there something you or the other vedeks can do?” Jadzia asked.

“The only ones that can help him now are the Prophets,” the Kai stated solemnly.

“Or the Spirits,” Odo said, speaking for the first time since the conversation started.

“Alright then,” Sisko said, “Our next move should be to find out more about the Spirits and see if there’s any past mention of breaking curses. Jadzia-”

“Sir!” a crewmember burst in, holding out a letter. He stopped, trying to catch his breath before continuing, “Sir, you’re going to want to see this.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, not really gonna talk about the curse for a while because... new arc? Anyway very happy about where the story is going (because I know where it's going now!) but maybe expect a little bit of a late upload next chapter :P sorry


End file.
